The Shake Up
by RomanceRequestDenied
Summary: Chloe finds herself in a tricky situation with her nasty and violent boyfriend, Tom. Will she find someone that will treat her nicely?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I've began writing just a lil bit of Pitch Perfect fan fiction! I actually really enjoyed writing this first chapter so I'm definitely going to carry on! Hope you enjoy it :) x **

* * *

The first thing Chloe heard was her alarm clock beeping at 6:45am. Today was a very important day for her and she hadn't been able to get much sleep, as her eyes started to pen she felt the sudden rush of nervousness of what the next few hours would bring. She slapped the alarm clock off and looked over to her left. There was her handsome, athletic and almost well-spoken boyfriend. His pretty eyes were shut and his smooth lips were slightly parted. For a moment or two, Chloe concentrated on his gentle breathing and wondered to herself whether or not she was making the right decision.

"Tom" She whispered whilst pushing his shoulders slightly "Tom, it's time to get up." She heard a moan of disapproval as he rolled over, turning his back towards here. Chloe sighed, climbed out of bed and reached for her baggy t-shirt and crumbled sweatpants from the wooden floor. Whilst putting them on, she walked gently into the kitchen, flicked on the kettle and grabbed two mugs. After fumbling around with the box of teabags, she placed one in each much and reached for her phone from the kitchen table. As the red head unlocked her phone, she was surprised to see that she had 6 unread messages from her best friend Aubrey.

From: Aubrey – Received yesterday at 11:13pm

_Good luck for tomorrow Chloe, no matter what happens, you know where I am, beautiful. Xxx_

From: Aubrey – Received today at 6:03am

_Have you told him yet?! Xxx_

From: Aubrey – Received today at 6:12am

_Chloe! I'm getting worried! Reply to me RIGHT now… Xxx_

From: Aubrey – Received today at 6:16am

_Chlo, come on honey, let me know what happened! Xxx_

From: Aubrey – Received today at 6:30am

_CHLOE._

From: Aubrey – Received today at 6:38am

_If you haven't done it by now, you're never going to do it! Hurry up and let me know! Xxx _

There Chloe was, thinking that she was nervous when her best friend seemed just seemed plain stressed! She looked down at her phone and touched the 'New message' button.

To: Aubrey

_No Aubrey, I haven't done it yet. He's not even out of bed! I don't know if I'm making the right choice, maybe I'm just giving up too easily! Meet me before work? Xxx _

From: Aubrey – Received at 6:57am

_Okay, Okay. Just remember to stay calm. You are making the right decision. Just take it slow and everything will be fine. Yeah sure, meet me outside your place at 8:00. Xxx_

The red head placed her phone down on the counter and started pouring the boiled water into the mugs. "Morning beautiful" she heard as she felt two muscular arms hug around her waist and a pair of lips on her neck.

Tom and Chloe had been together for almost 3 years now, and he was everything a girl could possible want; nice sense of style, messy but tamed hair, a wonky yet straight grin, and amazing body and a good sense of humour. But, he had his downsides.

Chloe turned around only to find Tom's puckered lips very close to her face. As he leaned in to kiss the gorgeous ginger, she turned her face away, trying to avoid the contact. When the tall man's lips only reached her cheek, he loosened his hug straight away. His face took a shocked expression as Chloe wriggled herself away from him and towards the kitchen door. "Chloe." He breathed out.

"Tom," she replied making eye contact with him across the room "I really need to get something off my chest." The red head leant against the door frame and closed herself off by crossing her arms.

"About what? Does my breath smell?" He asked innocently whilst doing a breath test on the palm of his hand. "All I want is a good morning kiss from my girl."

"That's the thing Tom…"

"What's the thing?"

"I… I can't…"

"Chloe, please spit it out, you're making me worried." The tall man said walking over to the auburn haired girl. He pushed her chin up with his finger and leaned in close.

"I can't be that any more." Chloe said quickly. She began searching his eyes for a sign of relied or even a sign that her felt the same way but all she could find was a tint of sadness and misunderstanding. The red head waited for a reply but all the man did was search her crystal blue eyes for what seemed like eternity. He attempted kissing her again, but Chloe managed to block it by pushing his face in a different direction. "Tom!" the redhead sounded stern as he tried again, this time he grabbed her face and wouldn't let her move until her lips were forced to touch his.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it? Kissing me? You love me, Chloe. I know you do. You have to." Tom spoke with gritted teeth and wide eyes. His face was so close to the red heads as his hand continued to clench her chin in a tight grip.

"Tom, please let go. I can't be with you any more." His hands gripped tighter around her jaw as he pushed the beautiful girl roughly against the wall. The man's eyes grew impossible wider and then all of a sudden, he let her go. He practically ran to the other side of the kitchen and put his head in his hands. Chloe heard what sounded like a cry and then a gasp for air.

"I'm so sorry Chloe, you know I can't handle my frustration." Tom said sadly as the red head stayed quiet and looked away. "Chloe, baby, you can't end what we have. Our three year anniversary is in less than a month! I'm going to take you on holiday and we'll spend some time together, have a good time and relax. You'll see that you love me again. You'll see." Tom ranted.

"No, Nick, It's over. This is the last time I get talked into staying with you. I've been thinking it over and over and I really don't love you any more. You've done far too many nasty things to me. Aubrey thinks I should leave you! Even my friends from work think I deserve more." She admitted whilst looking down at her slightly chewed nails.

"Which friends?" Tom replied with an extremely angry look on his face.

"What?" The redhead answered, confused.

"Which friends have said you deserve better?! They have no right. They don't know you, let alone me! I bet it was that prick Jesse telling you that? Wasn't it? Was it Jesse? I'll punch him. I swear…" Tom began to get all frustrated again before Chloe intervened.

"Don't be stupid Tom, Jesse left work months ago! See, this is exactly what I'm talking about, you make these stupid things up in your head and you let them get to you, and then you end up hurting me! I don't deserve this shit, Tom. I really don't."

"That's not true."

"Oh, that's not true?! Remember when you thought I was sleeping with Aubrey? I came home, you were sat on the bed with your head in your hands and as soon as I got through the door you grabbed me by the throat and pinned me up against the wall, demanding that I told you the truth!"

"That was one time, Chloe! I don't want you to leave, I'll never hurt you again, baby. I swear. Never again."

"It's too fucking late Tom. Too late."

There was an angry silence in the room as the red head searched the males face. He looked like he was genuinely disappointed and upset with what was happening, but she convinced herself that she was not going back now.

"I'm going to go and get ready for work. As soon as I leave, I want you to start packing up your things and get the hell out of here. I don't want to see your face when I get home. I really, really don't." Chloe explained whilst shaking her hear.

"Okay." She heard Tom say quietly as she walked away. "If that's what you want."

* * *

**Next chapter - Coming soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there again! **

**I'm really glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one just as much. **

**P.s. I know that a few of you picked up on the 'Nick' 'Tom' situation, this wasn't intentional, it was because I was hanging out with my friend Nick the day I was writing the first chapter, so my brain mixed things up. Sorry about that! **

* * *

That went a lot more smoothly than Chloe could have possibly hoped.

As the redhead shut her bedroom door, she took a deep breath and begged herself not to cry. Crying would make her look weak in front of that man, and she already looked weak enough. Chloe decided to get ready and get out of the flat as quickly as possible. As she walked further into her modern yet vintage bedroom, she glanced over to her alarm clock; 07:11. Just enough time to get ready, the fiery girl thought to herself as she began to peel the creased clothes from her body. She walked into her en suite bathroom and turned the shower on. Whilst the water was warming up she brushed her teeth and put her gorgeous, auburn locks into a messy bun, simply because she could not be bothered to wash her hair.

As Chloe stepped under the warm droplets she began to evaluate the situation that had just unfolded. Why was Tom so calm? Why did he just let her walk away? Does he agree that this was the right thing to do? Did _she _still think it was the right thing to do? The red head quickly realised she was wasting valuable time and shook the thoughts from her head. After washing her toned and tanned body, she jumped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and headed back into the kitchen to retrieve her phone.

When she got there, there was no sign of Tom. "Tom?" She said loud enough so that the man could hear her from any room in the flat. "Tom?" the red head repeated again, but there was no answer. The girl looked over to the two cups of, now cold, tea she had left during the argument and thought to herself; that's going to be the last time I get two mugs out in the morning. She sighed and listened to the quiet peacefulness in the flat and decided that she had absolutely made the right decision. Her life would only get better.

40 minutes later and Chloe was heading out the door of her flat and down the building's stairs. Strangely enough, she felt almost happy. No, not happy… She felt free! She had finally gotten rid of the monster of a man that was degrading her whole world. Chloe caught herself feeling this way and when she did, the sunshine inside her mind went away and her face fell. By the time she got down the numerous flights of stairs and out onto the cold frosty street it was 08:17. The girls burning red hair contrasted with the early morning, grey sky that possessed London. She realised how chilly it was and so put her little hands into the pockets of her navy blue, fitted pea coat.

"Chloe!" A voice shouted through the early winter wind. "Chloe, I'm here, I'm sorry I'm late." Before Chloe could respond, she was wrapped up in a tight hug that immediately warmed her to the bones. Aubrey left the hug and linked arms with her best friend instead. "Sorry, I was on the phone with our wicked witch of a boss." Aubrey growled as they began walking down the street.

"Our boss? Why is she calling you before work?" Chloe questioned.

"Well, she wants us to meet the newest employee at Liverpool station. Um I can't remember her name now, Beth I think." Aubrey responded.

"Liverpool station? But that's at least a 15 minute walk from here! We're going to be late for work Bree." The read head began to grumble.

"Don't worry my little ginger fox, the witch said we can be up to an hour late this morning! How great is that?! So, whilst we're walking to the station, you're going to tell me all about that prick of a boyfriend…" Aubrey began to ramble before Chloe interrupted her.

"Well actually Bree… I ended it. I finally did it. I know I should be feeling sad and upset, but my body just won't let me. Every time I try and feel bad, my good mood just takes over and tah-dah I'm happy again. Is that bad?"

Aubrey was speechless. Not only had her best friend killed the monster of a man, she was actually happy. Genuinely happy! And on a Monday morning too, this was just bizarre. All Aubrey could do was stop the fox and wrap her up in another tight hug. The two girls continued to chat about the morning events all the way to the station, barely stopping for breath. However, when they got there, they realised that the station was extremely busy and actually finding this 'Beth' was going to be rather difficult.

Chloe was the one who thought of the ingenious idea of writing the girls name on a piece of paper. Although neither of the girls had paper… or a pen. So, they hunted down a large receipt from Aubrey's handbag and managed to find an old lipstick in Chloe's. Using both of the tools, they managed to create a rather small sign with a barely readable 'Beth Mitchell' on the front. What they didn't know was that the girl they were looking for, _Beca_ Mitchell, was stood only a few feet away. The brunette could not help but crack up at the little performance the girls had unintentionally put on. After letting the two both suffer for a few minutes longer, Beca slowly began walking towards the blonde and the red head. When she arrived she looked up at the blonde, introduced herself (by her correct name) and then immediately caught eyes with Chloe.

Something just happened. As both dark and light blue eyes met, a spark was ignited. A firework just went off. And all Beca could do was stand there with her mouth wide open. Aubrey made an interrupting coughing sound that made both of the girls snap out of it.

Chloe giggled as she said "Hey, I'm Chloe and this is my best friend – and co-worker, Aubrey. We're glad we finally found you! Sorry we got your name wrong…"

"Um, that's fine." Beca smiled slightly, trying not to let the girls see the change in her expression. "Well, it's cold this morning, and I think I've already made you both late. Shall we go?"

Both the ginger and the blonde nodded in agreement and lead the way through the buzzing city of London. Eventually they arrived in front of their place of work. "So," Aubrey began "This is our building, I know it probably looks absolutely massive compared to your tiny little body, but don't worry! It's a really nice place and I think we're all going to get on." The pristine blonde said with a little bit of doubt in her voice, she didn't know what it was, but something was telling her that this Beca girl was trouble. Maybe it was her black eyeliner, or her stretched ears. Or maybe, it was because she kept catching the small brunette checking out her ginger friend every five minutes!

Aubrey was right when she said that the building was massive. She was also correct in thinking that Beca was worried. The brunette was definitely excited to start her new job in one of the most listened to radio stations in London! But it was all so new to her, she had moved from the states over to a strange-ish country where most people were rather grumpy and didn't really give her the time of day. Seeing as though the small girl had only been in the big city for a couple of days, she was still getting lost. Very lost. Yesterday, she tried to find the nearest food shop but somehow ended up in the crazy Camden Market. However, she managed to pluck up the confidence to ask someone for directions to the nearest tube station. Cold and still hungry, Beca finally made it back to her cramped flat.

After the events of the previous day, the short girl was determined that she was going to get to know people in this city, and have a great time while doing so. She soon decided that her first target was going to be the breathtakingly beautiful Chloe.

* * *

**Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Thankyou for reading it! x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo! How are you? **

**I'm really enjoying writing this, so if you could right a little review and let me know how I'm doing, then that would be above and beyond amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

It was the end of the week and the two girl hadn't been able to get to know each other nearly as much as they secretly hoped. But Chloe had something planned this weekend that was going to finally get them talking.

At least a month before Chloe and the evil son of a bitch Tom had broken up, the red head had begun organising a huge Halloween party. Halloween was her favourite and this year she was especially happy because Tom would not be guarding over her like some possessed ogre. Chloe Beale was free to talk to _whoever_ she wanted.

Just as the clock on her computer turned to 4:30pm, Chloe stood up from her desk and wandered swiftly down the corridor towards where Beca was live on air. She stood patiently outside the studio door whilst looking up at the bright red light and chewing the inside of her mouth. As soon as that red light switched off, a storm of butterflies built up in Chloe's stomach but she soon had to ignore them as the studio manager walked out of the room. "Chloe, why aren't you at your desk? I told you I wanted that report done by the end of today!" The tall woman growled.

"Stacie, not to worry, I've finished the work! I just need to talk to..." Chloe was interrupted before she could finish.

"Finished already? Well, in that case it better be decent. Drop it off in my office in ten minutes and then you're free to go for the weekend." Stacie had barely finished talking before turning in the opposite direction and walking powerfully down the corridor. The red head sighed and quickly noticed that she hadn't seen Beca come out of the room, the girl followed her instincts and pushed the door open to reveal a completely different atmosphere.

The recording studio was not very large, it had two halves, one being the side where the show was recorded and put live on the radio and the other is where Stacie, the manager and her co-workers often sit and make sure everything is running smoothly. Both sides are separated by a slightly tinted glass window. The only light source was on the recording side of the studio and Chloe could see the small brunette looking absolutely stunning in the dimmed light. It was quite and the red head didn't want to disturb that, so she took a seat and continued to watch the brunette pack up her things. As she watched, she began thinking of ways to strike up a conversation with the brunette when she came through the door. The brunette was completely oblivious to the red head on the other side of the glass, because of this, she began to sing, her perfect notes carried to Chloe's ears and left the fiery girl gobsmacked. She had no idea the short little woman could sing like that.

As the small brunette began to leave, Chloe quickly stood up and walked over to her. "Beca, hey." She said sounding slightly unconfident.

"Oh hey, Chloe, isn't it?" The brunette responded knowing full well what Chloe's name was.

"Yeah, that's right." The red head smiled "So, you're new in town right?"

"That is correct" The shorter girl replied with a slightly smug smile.

"Well, I'm throwing a Halloween party this weekend, and I thought it would be good for you to come, you know get to know a few more people. Have a good time? A few drinks perhaps?" Chloe began to ramble as she tried to catch up with the brunette who began walking towards her office.

"Yeah sure, that actually sounds like fun. Look, I'll give you my number and you can text me the details. I've really got to go, my landlord is threating to kick me out if I don't pay my first instalment of rent in…" the girl looked down at her watch "half an hour! I really need to go" The girl continued talking whilst writing her name and number on a slip of paper "I'm really sorry we couldn't chat longer. Here, here's my number. Just text me, yeah?" Before Chloe could say anything else, she was left alone with just a small piece of paper in her hand.

After dropping her report off to her boss and saying goodbye to Aubrey and the rest of the team, Chloe began her walk home in the cold wind. Luckily the red head had managed to find an apartment that was just a five minute walk away from the station. The sky was grey and there was a slight rumble of thunder in the distance. As the rain started to poor, Chloe began to run. She ran until she reached the door of her apartment. She took a second to breathe, before opening the door.

Every day this week she had expected Tom to be sat in the living room or standing in the kitchen waiting for her to come home. But he never was. Every evening Chloe came through her door and just spent time with herself, she was loving the peacefulness of it all. She'd put the heating on, change into her comfy clothes, find a blanket, wrap herself in it and then turn the TV on so she could catch up on multiple episodes of whatever she fancied. But tonight she had things to do, food to buy and a flat to decorate! But before all of that Chloe felt that the most important thing for her to do was to text Beca. The red head sat down delicately at her kitchen table and pulled her phone out from her handbag. After reading a text from Aubrey saying how excited she was about the party, Chloe found the slip of paper and typed the numbers slowly in fear of missing any. After doing this, she took a minute to think about what she was going to put. Chloe wasn't the type of girl to worry about this sort of thing, but something about the small brunette made her want to think twice about everything she said to her.

To: Beca

_Hey Beca its Chloe. I'm just texting you the details for the party tomorrow. It starts at 7:30pm and its fancy dress! Come as what you want, it doesn't have to be Halloween themed, because that just creeps me out. Do you like any particular drink? I'm going to the store tonight, so let me know if there's anything you want. I hope you can make it, it'll be really nice to get to know you. Xx _

After pressing send, Chloe stood up, walked over to the counter and boiled the kettle to make a relaxing cup of tea. She was certain that that would soothe these unexplainable nerves. Why was it that whenever Beca was mentioned Chloe's tummy went ballistic with butterflies?

After sitting back down with her cuppa and staring at her phone for ten minutes, Chloe was surprised as her phone began to ring. Beca's name appeared on the screen and the butterflies in the red heads tummy increased. Afraid of missing the call, Chloe fumbled with her phone and answered.

"He-hello?" The red head answered.

"Hey, Chloe its Beca."

"Oh hey, how are you?"

"I'm not too great, but thanks for asking."

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Chloe asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Um, I wanted to ask if you needed help getting the party together. I don't have anything to do this evening or tomorrow, so yeah, would you like some help?"

The line went quiet as Chloe grinned silently. But Beca began to worry and so quickly interrupted the silence.

"Don't worry if you don't want me too. I just thought you might need a hand." Beca stated.

"No, of course! I'd love for you to help, that would make my life so much easier. Thankyou so much."

"You don't have to thank me" Beca smiled down the phone. "So, where should I meet you? Shall we hit the store first?"

"Sounds good to me! Shall we say the Tesco on Albert Street in half an hour?"

"Perfect, I'll see you then, gorgeous." Before Beca realised what she had said, she'd already hung up the phone. "Fuck." Beca sighed "fuck, fuck, fuck!" After ten minutes of Beca feeling stupid, she decided that she should probably leave I order to not be late for Chloe. She stripped off her pyjamas and put on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a blue tank top and a black hoodie. After deciding not to wear a coat, she grabbed her phone, keys and wallet and left her tiny, dingy flat.

Beca admittedly took a few wrong turns before arriving at the store, but when she did, it was definitely worth it. Standing just ten feet away was an absolutely stunning red head wrapped up in her perfectly fitted coat and her tight jeans shaping her legs and bum perfectly. After an awkward 'hello' Chloe decided to break the boundaries and wrapped Beca up in a tight hug that really got her heart pumping.

* * *

**Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be coming soon :D**

**P.S. I'm pretty sure I fell in love with a girl that works in Tim Hortons, so if any of you have any advice, it would be much appreciated! Haha. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello! How is everybody? **

**Sorry this took me a little while to write, I've been a little busy with travelling and things like that, but here it is! The new instalment. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Thankyou for your reviews already and if you could keep them coming, then that would just be grand. :)**

* * *

The two girls had an undoubtedly great time shopping for the party. They laughed, smiled and genuinely enjoyed getting to know each other. Beca admittedly bought far too much alcohol, but she wanted everyone to have a good time and the only way to achieve that, is by buying a ton of alcohol! The two girls struggled lifting the bags out of the shop, let alone all the way back to Chloe's apartment. After a short while of contemplating the best way to get home, Chloe suggested calling a taxi.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Beca stated as she pulled her phone out and dialled the number. After a short while, a taxi pulled up on the curb and both the girls climbed in. After Chloe instructed the driver on where to go, they both sat in comfortable silence. Beca would occasionally look over at the redhead, she didn't want to seem creepy but she just couldn't help it. Something about this girl was sucking her in and she was afraid she wasn't going to be able to get back out.

When the taxi arrived outside Chloe's block of flats, Beca paid before the red head managed to get a word in. But that didn't mean the action didn't go unnoticed, Chloe secretly admired the gesture and made sure that she would repay Beca some way or another. Both the girls put all their effort into carrying the bags up the numerous flights of stairs and Chloe couldn't help but apologise for the fact that the lift was broken. When they reached the top of the stairs, Chloe opened her door and began bringing the bags in. At this point, the redhead hadn't spotted Beca standing outside the premises. She eventually looked up and spotted the brunette looking unsure.

"Beca, you _can_ come in…" The red head giggled slightly "You are allowed."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude." Beca replied still sounding unsure.

"Of course I'm sure! You've helped me out so much this evening, come on in!"

Doing as she was told, Beca walked through the door and looked around the place. Chloe's flat was open, homely and extremely well decorated. Beca caught Chloe staring at her whilst she was looking around. "Your eyes match your wall…" Beca uttered, trailing off slightly. "It's a really beautiful colour." Both the girls continued looking into each other's eyes as a silence filled the room. Chloe soon broke the silence by clearing her throat and walking into the kitchen, afraid that she was going to embarrass herself. When Beca was left alone, she shook her head slightly and contemplated leaving right there and then.

But Beca's plans to leave were soon interrupted "Becs, would you like a drink?" The brunette heard Chloe's voice travel through the flat. The brunette instantly smiled at the shortened version of her name. She began to walk further into the apartment looking for Chloe. She wasn't hard to find and as soon as Beca found her, her eyes wouldn't leave her. Chloe's back was turned as she was trying to reach some wine glasses on a top shelf. Beca thought about offering a hand, but she soon remembered that she was shorter than the red head and she really wouldn't help at all. When Chlo had finally reached the glasses she placed them on the side and turned around only to find the short brunette watching her.

"Why do you do that?" Chloe questioned.

"Do what?" The brunette replied.

"Why do you watch me?"

"Um…" Beca bit the inside of her mouth as she thought of something to say. "Well, I can't really not look at you."

"But why not?" Chloe raised her tanned arms slightly in question.

"Well, because you're just beautiful." Beca stated with a laugh.

"Huh." The smile Chloe had on her face indicated that she liked that answer. "Well, would you like a glass of wine? Red or White?"

"White would be amazing, Thankyou." The brunette replied.

"No problem." Chloe said as she grabbed two glasses and the bottle. "Let's go and sit on the sofa, I don't think I can stand standing any longer.

Beca followed Chloe as they walked back into the living room and sat on the sofa. As Chloe poured the wine, Beca once again could not take her eyes off her. Chloe could feel the brunette's eyes following her movements, but she hadn't dared to say anything. She secretly enjoyed the small tingle it gave her in her tummy. The redhead handed a glass to Beca and immediately took a gulp from her own.

"Ugh yes, this is the good stuff!" Beca moaned after taking a good few sips of the white wine. Chloe laughed and watched Beca as she drank more.

"Wow, you really like it huh?"

"Yup. Wine is always a good thing." Beca put her empty glass down, sat back in the sofa and relaxed. "Wow Chlo, this thing is really comfy, where did you get it from?"

"I know right?! It was on sale in this vintage store, so I thought I'd treat myself." Chloe smiled as she stroked the back of her sofa, feeling proud of the excellent buy. "So, if you don't mind my asking… Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" Beca looked up with a worried expression. "I can leave if you want. Sorry, I'll just…" Beca stood up as she was talking, but she stopped immediately as Chloe grabbed her hand with her own and pulled her not only back onto the sofa, but closer to where she was sat.

"No silly, I meant why are you in London? What made you decide to leave the States?"

"No particular reason." Beca smiled an unconvincing smile.

"Come on Beca, you can't move thousands of miles away without a reason! There must be something that gave you the incline to move…" Chloe leaned her head to one side and watched Beca decide whether or not to tell her why she decided to pack up her life and start again. After a couple of minutes of silence, Chloe realised she wasn't going to get anything out of Beca. But just as that thought crossed her mind, the brunette began to talk.

"I finished college three years ago and I was living fairly happily in a house with my girlfriend. That was before I lost my job at the local radio station and after that, things started to go downhill." Beca poured herself and Chloe another glass of wine as she continued to talk. "Not only was I broke, my girlfriend and I started to crumble. I'm pretty sure she started seeing other people, but that wasn't clarified before I moved out and into my parent's house. How embarrassing and lame, right?"

"No, not at all." Chloe smiled a sweet smile at Beca.

"Well after spending six months at my parent's house, I decided it was time for me to grab the bull by the horns and carry on with my life. I wanted to be successful and live a fully, and that was when I came across the ad for the job over here. After only four days of applying, I had a Skype interview with Stacie and I was hired a week after that! It all happened so quickly and I was so happy. Relieved even, that I could start on a clean page and hopefully put the past behind me." Beca finished her story with a small shrug. "But yeah, here I am."

"Wow that must've been tough, it's excellent that you got the job though! I'm sorry to hear about your girlfriend, it doesn't really sound like she deserves you. Did you two break up before you left?" Chloe asked innocently enough.

"Oh god yeah, I broke up with her as soon as things started to go wrong. I don't see the point of staying in a relationship if you're unhappy. It just damages you as a person, you know?"

"Yup. I feel like I know that more than anyone after what's happened recently." Chloe replied with a huff of air and a disappointed face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Beca asked whilst putting her hand on Chloe's knee.

"No, it's okay. I'd rather not. The wounds are still healing."

"I understand." Beca smiled at Chloe, and to her delight Chloe smiled straight back.

After talking for another good hour, Beca decided it was time she left so that Chloe could get some sleep before the big night tomorrow. She had had a great evening, and she was really starting to like Chloe. However, she didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"I'd better head off." Beca said to Chloe with a tang of sadness in her tone.

"Aw really? You can stay longer if you'd like. I can get some more wine?" Chloe suggested, raising her eyebrows smugly, hoping it would get Beca to stay.

"No, I really shouldn't. You've got a big night tomorrow! Which reminds me. What are you dressing up as?" Beca asked as she got up and started to walk towards the front door.

"I can't tell you that! It's a surprise, silly!" Chloe giggled. The brunette just could not get enough of that sweet, sweet sound.

"But, that's not fair…" Beca pouted, deliberately sticking her bottom lip out as far as she could.

"Aww little puppy, turn that frown upside down. You only have to wait, what, 18 hours?" The redhead said whilst looking down at her watch.

Beca blushed a little at the new pet name, yet she didn't want Chloe to see that so she quickly carried on talking. "I suppose so." Beca smiled. "I've had a really great evening, Chloe. It's been great getting to know you." The two smiled at each other and for the zillionth time that night, a spark lit up between them. "Would you like me to come over tomorrow to help set things up? Hang lights? That kind of thing?" Beca asked still looking into Chloe's icy blue eyes.

"I'd like that very much…" The fiery girl replied pulling Beca in for a hug. "I've had a great time Beca, and I'm really looking forward to tomorrow night!" Chloe talked into Beca's neck causing the brunette to get goose bumps. After staying in the tight, warm embrace for a couple of minutes, Beca pulled back and stared into Chloe's eyes once again.

The brunette couldn't help but notice Chloe's eyes drifting down towards her lips. A million thoughts were rushing through Beca's head right now, but after a second or two her mind chose the appropriate thing to do. Kiss the girl. Beca slowly shut her eyes and leaned in towards the redhead's beautiful, soft, pink lips until her own touched them. She leaned back again and opened her eyes.

"Sorry…" Beca realised what she'd done and began to shake her head "I'm sorry, Chloe, I shouldn't have done that…" But Beca was quickly interrupted with two soft hands pulling her cheeks towards the redheads face. As both the girls lips began moving together in perfect motion, Chloe soon realised she was hungry for more. The redhead took a break to push Beca backwards into the door and once again crashed her lips against hers. The brunette slid her tongue over the redheads bottom lip as if to ask for access into her mouth and before she knew it, their tongues were fighting for dominance in a kiss filled with passion and want. Beca seriously did not want to stop, the taste of wine in each of their mouths seriously did not help her stop, but Beca knew that it was time to stop before things got out of hand. The brunette had to push the redhead away at arm's length to be sure that nothing more would happen. Both girls were out of breath, both watching each other's chest heave in desire.

Before Chloe could say anything, Beca quickly opened the door before turning around, kissing Chloe on the cheek and whispering "I'll see you tomorrow." Leaving the gorgeous redhead on her own in her apartment. The only word whirling round her head was 'wow'.

* * *

**Just a little heads up, the next few chapters may be rated M! **

**Once again, I hope you're enjoying it so far. I would be over the moon if you could write a little review telling me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! This is just a short 'filler' chapter to keep you going while I write the next one :) **

**Thankyou for you kind comments! You guys rock! **

**This chapter is slightly different as it is based around text messages between the two girls - Let me know if you like it or not :)**

* * *

After Beca left the red head's flat she walked straight home in the numbing October wind. As she stepped into her building's elevator, the brunette realised that she could not stop smiling. She kept the huge smile on her face even when two more people stepped into the lift. Nothing was going to get rid of her great mood tonight!

When the short girl reached her floor, she began fumbling for the right key that would give her access to her pokey place she was supposed to call home. Even her cold, unwelcoming place failed to make her any less happy. After taking a quick shower and changing into a pair of pyjama bottoms and a baggy David Bowie t-shirt, she walked into her living room and sat crossed legged on her sofa. After a minute of sitting there and biting the inside of her mouth, the brunette decided to send a text to Chloe.

To: Chloe

_Well Chloe that was quite something. X_

After five minutes of non-stop butterflies, Beca's phone finally vibrated. Before reading the text, the brunette decided to take a wonder to the kitchen and grab a glass of water. After doing so, she sat back down and looked at the text.

From: Chloe – Received today at 11:16

_I agree. Will there be more of that in the future? X_

To Chloe:

_Well that depends. X _

From: Chloe – Received today at 11:20

_On what exactly? X_

To: Chloe

_Do you want more? I've heard you've had a difficult week… X_

From: Chloe – Received today at 11:22

_Oh you have, have you? You're not wrong. The beginning of this week was upsetting, but I'm slowly coming to terms with being single. I'm healthier in both my mind and my body now that he's gone. X_

To: Chloe

_Well that's good news. But I don't want you getting hurt again. How about we just hang out? X_

From: Chloe – Received at 11:25

_I don't think anyone could hurt me as much as he did. Thankyou for looking out for me though, Becs. Hanging out sounds great to me. Are you looking forward to the party tomorrow night?! X_

To: Chloe

_No need for thanks, Chlo I sure am! I need to get a costume tomorrow though! Will you pleeease tell me what you're going as?! X_

From: Chloe – Received at 11:28

_No way! I told you it's a surprise! What are you going as? X_

To: Chloe

_You're seriously going to ask me that, after you said you're not telling me?! But I do have one question. X_

From: Chloe – Received at 11:31

_Go for it… X_

To: Chloe

_Is this like a spooooky Halloween party, or a come-as-whatever-the-fuck-you-want Halloween party? X_

From: Chloe – Received at 11:34

_Definitely a come-as-whatever-the-fuck-you-want Halloween party! All that spooky stuff honestly scares me. I will have nightmares for two weeks X_

To: Chloe

_Hahahaha X _

From: Chloe – Received at 11:37

_Don't laugh Beca! I'm being serious X_

To: Chloe

_Okay, okay. I'm sorry. You're just too cute to handle. I'll come as the Easter bunny if it means you won't get nightmares! X_

From: Chloe – Received at 11:39

_Aww. I really appreciate the gesture… but that bunny is a creep. Ever since I was 7 I've never been able to hunt for eggs. It's quite upsetting really! X_

To: Chloe

_You're right… that does sound pretty traumatic. I'll protect you from all the scary things! I think I have an idea of what I'm going to go as tomorrow night… X_

From: Chloe – Received at 11:42

_How do you expect me to not want to kiss you when you say that?! YOU DO?! Spill the beans immediately. X_

To: Chloe

_Pahah, I can't help how irresistible I am ;) No way am I telling. And before you carry on pestering me, I'm going to say goodnight. I need some rest to prepare for all the fun we're going to have tomorrow! X_

From: Chloe – Received at 11:45

_Boo. You BET we're going to have fun tomorrow night… ;) X_

To: Chloe

_Damn. I didn't mean it like that. X_

From: Chloe – Receive at 11:47

_Don't lie. X _

To: Chloe

_Hm. Before I leave, what time do you want to meet tomorrow? X_

From: Chloe – Received at 11:48

_Ummmm how does 2pm sound? X_

To: Chloe

_Great. I'll see your ocean blues then, cutie. X_

From: Chloe – Received at 11:50

_Looking forward to it already, sweetpea. X_

After locking her phone, Beca began smiling to herself again. She began to wonder if she was getting too involved with someone who had just come out of a serious relationship. But then she shook her head and decided that there was no harm in getting to know each other with the occasional flirt.

As she climbed into bed, the brunette began to relive the heated kiss the two girls shared back at Chloe's apartment. She admitted to herself that that was in fact more than just getting to know each other… But what did it matter? They were both young, and there was obviously a connection between the two! Beca decided that the easiest thing to do would be to just go with the flow and see where she ends up.

Both the brunette and the red head fell asleep with smiles on their faces. The two of them dreamed of the party that was to come, both of them dreamed for something more than friendship.

* * *

**Happy Easter (if you celebrate it) I hope you get lots of chocolate! Even if you don't you can still enjoy the long weekend, right? :) **

**If you right a review, you'll get a hug! Amazing right?! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello there, here we are with another chapter! This one was great fun to write so I hope you enjoy it too :) **

**I cannot thankyou enough for all your nice reviews, they mean so much to me. To the guest who asked if Aubrey and Chloe are from London, yes they are indeed! Because London is just so goddamn awesome. **

**Please carry on telling me what you think! Once again, I hope you enjoy xxx**

* * *

Chloe woke the next day, a lot later than she normally would. After checking her phone she realised that it was nearly midday. The realisation that Beca was going to be over in a couple of hours suddenly hit her. The redhead jumped out of bed, stripped out of her clothes and walked into the bathroom. After turning on some upbeat music from her phone, Chloe turned the shower on and stepped in. It was a quick shower as she wanted enough time to pick out her outfit.

After drying her hair and applying her make-up, Chloe stood in front of the mirror in nothing but her underwear. She was the type of girl who looked after her body and kept it toned. Back in college Aubrey made their Acapella group do tons and tons of cardio, and Chloe had carried on doing it ever since. The redhead strolled over to her wardrobe and picked out a pair of super skinny, light denim jeans and a red and white striped t-shirt. After putting her socks on, she continued to put on a pair of red converse. After tying her shoelaces, Chloe stood up and placed herself in front of the mirror once again. After a good few minutes of looking at her chosen outfit, the redhead crinkled her nose and smiled.

Chloe sat down, cross legged on her bed and checked the time on her phone. It was only 1:15. "Might as well start getting this place together before Beca gets here." She mused to herself. The auburn haired woman stood up and walked into the kitchen and began to grab ingredients out of the cupboards. Well, the freezer. She wasn't actually going to _cook_ anything. She knew that would be disastrous, instead she stuck the oven on and began unwrapping the frozen food. After scrolling through twitter for the next ten minutes, Chloe decided it was time to put the grub in.

Lighting the place up was the next step. Chloe began pulling boxes and boxes of fairy lights of all different colours and shapes out of a cupboard. She was extremely pleased with herself when she found that none of them were tangled due to the cable ties that she wrapped around them after the last party. Using a stall, Chloe began sticking lines and lines of fairly lights across her living room and kitchen ceiling. She was having difficulty sticking the ones in the middle of the roof. Luckily, that was when Beca came in. "Uuuum Chlo…" Beca said whilst looking up at Chloe's behind as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. The brunette had to admit, she was enjoying the view very much from where she was standing. Chloe's tight bum looked even more tempting as she was stood on her tiptoes.

"Shit." Chloe said quietly after being caught looking like an idiot by the brunette.

Beca laughed. "I hope you don't mind me coming in, I did knock. But you were obviously… preoccupied."

"No it's fine." Chloe looked over her shoulder and smiled at the smaller woman peering up at her. "What's in the bag?" Both the girls looked at the duffle bag in Beca's left hand.

"Oh it's my costume." Beca winked "I thought it would be a lot easier to get ready here, rather than walk back to my place and then walk back. Is that alright? Sorry I should have asked."

"Beca seriously, you're more than welcome to do whatever you want here. I like having you around." Chloe smirked at the light blush that crept up on Beca's cheeks. The redhead loved having that effect on the brunette. Even with the piercings and the tattoos, Chloe knew that Beca was a big softy deep down.

"Well okay then." Beca said as she placed her bag in the corner of the room. "Do you need a hand? It looks like you're struggling. Come here." Beca beckoned the redhead over by wiggling her index finger. Chloe stepped down from her stall and walked toward the brunette. Before Beca could blink, Chloe was stood less than an inch away. Both the girls looked into each other's eyes and down at each other's lips. Beca cleared her throat and crouched down.

"What on earth are you doing, Beca?" Chloe asked slightly upset that a kiss between the two was not initiated. Beca just laughed and stood up straight again.

"I want you to get on my shoulders. Both of our tiny bodies will be a lot taller if you're up there." Beca explained and pecked Chloe on the lips. The redhead smiled and rolled her eyes in a flirty manner.

"Okay fine. Crouch down again." Both the girls laughed as Beca crouched down and Chloe went behind her and hooked her legs on each side of the brunette's neck.

"Are you ready?" Beca asked.

"Yes, ready when you are, Darlin'" Chloe replied as she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes tight.

"Three, two, one!" The brunette took a deep breath and launched both of them upwards. Chloe giggled a giggle of relief when she realised that the brunette had stood up successfully. The two combined were both tall enough to reach the roof without any trouble. Chloe began sticking the rest of the fairy lights across the ceiling until she got to the other side of the room. Beca's balance was slowly getting worse and every time she wobbled the two would crack up laughing and the brunette would just end up wobbling even more. Luckily it didn't take long to finish covering the entire kitchen and living room ceiling with fairy lights. Beca, still with the giggling redhead on her shoulders walked quickly into the living room and basically collapsed onto the floor. The two fell down in absolute hysterics. When the giggles slowed down, Beca looked over to the redhead and took a minute to admire how beautiful she was, her neck was arched as she was still laughing. But that soon stopped as Beca got up on her hands and knees and hovered over her.

"Hey." Chloe whispered.

"Hey. How are you?" Beca whispered back.

"I'm amazing."

"Oh, you're amazing, huh?" Beca giggled as she leaned down and put her lips on Chloe's forehead. She trailed numerous kisses down from the top of her head, to the tip of her nose and eventually placed a few on the redhead's lips. In between the kiss, Beca whispered "We should turn the lights on and see what they look like…"

"Yeah, I think so too." Chloe smiled and began to sit up but was interrupted by Beca's hand slowly pushing her back down to the floor.

"No, you carry on lying here and I'll go and flick the switch." Beca quickly stood up and decided that shutting the curtains would create a better effect. After doing so, she walked over to the extension cable filled with plugs and flicked the main switch. The whole ceiling lit up in a light glow filled with reds, purples, blues and greens. The main colour was a warm white and the brunette had to admit that the effort put in was 100% worth it. The flat looked absolutely beautiful. After taking a minute to look up at the ceiling she turned her head and looked down at the absolutely stunning redhead. Everything turned to slow motion as Beca began taking steps towards Chloe and eventually laying down next to her. The brunette looked over and was completely amazed by how beautiful Chloe was. The redhead's beauty illuminated in a way that Beca had never seen in anyone. Her sharp blue eyes were filled with glittering sparks. Still in slow motion, Chloe blinked and moved closer to Beca and whispered in her ear. "You look absolutely stunning…"

Beca slowly shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure you do…" Both the girls continued to take each other's beauty in. During what seemed like years of admiring each other both the girls were startled by Beca's phone ringing. The small brunette stood up and walked out of Chloe's flat and shut the door behind her. The redhead was left in a confused daze.

* * *

**I really loved writing this one, so if you could please tell me what you think, that would mean so much to me! Hope you've had a great day/night and I'll see you soon :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise! Bet ya didn't think you were going to get two updates in one go now, did you? ;) **

**Well here you are! A super long and sexy chapter that I hope you're going to love. Please tell me what you think, and don't be afraid to leave suggestions because I'm pretty sure I'm going to write another one :) **

**Y****ou can follow me on Tumblr, my URL is RomanceRequestDenied it's filled with Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow, along with other awesome things.**

**A quick shout-out to the awesome Alice Perkins! You're awesome. **

**Hope you have fun reading this :) xxx**

* * *

"Have you got the goods?" Beca laughed into the phone.

"Yup, I'm at the bottom of the stairs, I could really use a hand, Beca." The voice on the other end sighed.

"Oh calm down Jesse, I'm coming down now. See you in like 4 seconds." Beca locked her phone and began sprinting down the stairs. After what was a little more than 4 seconds, the brunette was out on the street.

"Beca, over here." Jesse, A handsome-ish man shouted as he stood next to a red Volkswagen Polo. Jesse opened the boot and began unpacking two, white Apple speakers and a laptop bag. Beca began walking towards him and grabbed one of the speakers.

"Thanks for bringing this over! I could have never carried it all the way from my house." Beca said as she began walking across the pavement and towards the bottom of the stairs.

"Not a problem. Always happy to help the new kid in town." Jesse replied as he shut the boot of his car and followed the brunette up the building's stairs. "So whose party is this?"

"Chloe's. A girl I work with. She's really nice, do you want me to ask if you can come?" Beca didn't want to admit it but she was struggling to talk and carry the speaker at the same time.

"You could do, but I don't want to intrude or anything. I've got nothing to do tonight, so it would be really awesome."

"Don't worry about it, Chloe is super into intruding."

Jesse chuckled "Okay then. Sounds good to me."

The two came to a stop when they reached the outside of Chloe's front door. Beca put down the speaker and knocked. After a minute, Chloe opened the door and grinned. "Hey, I thought you'd left!"

Beca laughed and tilted her head to one side. "No silly, I just had to help this guy out." Beca gestured to Jesse by pointing her thumb towards him. "This is Jesse by the way, he lives in my building." Jesse held his hand out to the redhead and received a shake.

"Nice to meet you Jesse." Chloe smiled politely. "Beca, have you asked if he wants to come to the party tonight?" Both Jesse and Beca laughed.

"See, I told you she wouldn't mind." Beca winked at Jesse.

"I'd love to come! I'll bring booze of course. Is it fancy dress?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah it is, but please… nothing scary." The redhead replied shyly.

"Ah don't worry, I completely get freaked out by the whole Halloween thing too…" All three giggled slightly "Well, I'll leave you two to it. I'll come round later?" Both the girls nodded and waved goodbye.

It didn't take long for Beca to set up her music station. Chloe decided to turn the lights off until the last minute, she didn't want to get bored of them. As Beca finished the last touches, Chloe asked how the brunette knew that she had forgotten the music. Beca replied by just stating that she had a feeling. Once she was finished, Beca smiled up at Chloe.

"Well, it's nearly six… I guess we should start getting ready?" Beca asked.

"Yeah I think so." Chloe smiled. "You can use the bathroom first! I need to get all the drinks out anyway. It's through my bedroom on the right. You'll see the door."

Beca smiled, grabbed her bag and walked out of the living room. Keeping the bathroom door open ever so slightly, Beca tied her hair up in a messy bun and undressed herself. The brunette turned the shower on and waited for it to heat up before stepping in. After a while of standing and letting the water wash over her, Beca began to sing. Her voice echoed beautifully through the bathroom. _You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud not saying much. I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. _Before Beca could sing any more, she was interrupted by the creek of the bathroom door opening and a very, very naked Chloe Beale. Both the girls took a minute to take each other in. Beca bit her lip and looked to the ceiling as the redhead opened the shower door and climbed on in.

"Fancy seeing you here…" Beca breathed out as Chloe giggled. After a second of silence Chloe stepped closer to the brunette and placed her hands on her shoulders. Before Beca could form any thoughts Chloe's lips were moving magnificently against her own. Beca soon deepened the kiss and pulled the redheads, wet, naked body even closer against hers. Hands grabbed and lips kissed all over the place until Chloe pulled away and simply said "We should wait until later." Before Beca could nod in agreement, Chloe was out of the shower and out of the bathroom. Beca stood under water trying to catch her breath after what had just happened.

That, Beca thought to herself, was definitely not what friends do. The brunette left the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. After ten minutes of drying herself and reflecting on what the fuck just happened, Beca decided to get into her costume. After doing so, she put her make-up on, took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom.

Beca was speechless with what she found. There was Chloe looking sexier than ever in a short, dark tan coloured dress with lighter tassels. After ogling at the extremely well fitted dress, Beca looked up and found the redhead with a perfect smirk on her face. Chloe had fiery hair in two pigtail plaits and a bandana with feathers attached around her head. Beca giggled as she realised that Chloe was a stereotypical Native American. "Chloe, I must say. You look sexy as fuck." Beca stated matter-of-factly. Chloe blushed "As do you, my little cupid. Tell me, are you going to be shooting any of those arrows tonight?" Beca was wearing huge pair of white feathered angel's wings and a red corset dress that fitted her body divinely. So much so that Chloe could not take her eyes off her.

"You'll have to wait and see." Beca winked and saluted the redhead before walking out of the room.

An hour or two later and the party was in full swing. Everyone was having a great time, the music was loud, the alcohol was flowing and the fairy lights made everyone look amazing. There were a lot of people Beca didn't know, including a group of girls apparently called the Barden Bella's? They were all so close to Chloe, almost as if they all grew up together. Beca couldn't help but smile as she leant against the wall and watched the redhead laughing and dancing with her friends. Dark Horse by Katy Perry began pumping through the speakers and Beca couldn't help but laugh as Chloe suddenly turned slightly gangster as she bit her lip and moved her body to the beat. Beca could not stop staring at the gorgeous girl. Everything in the room blurred out slightly and Beca had her full focus on Chloe's sexy dance moves. "Enjoying the view?" Beca practically jumped out of her skin as she noticed Jesse standing with a smug smile on his face and two beers in his hands.

"It's very hard not to." Beca replied.

"I see your problem. She is rather alluring." Jesse stated and laughed as Beca snapped her head up with a slightly irritated look. "Don't worry! I'm not after her, I'm pretty sure I've already found someone to go home with." The dark haired man pointed towards a blonde in a witch costume. Beca couldn't help but chuckle as she realised Jesse was pointing towards Aubrey. She should have seen that one coming. "You like her, don't you?" Jesse asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm not answering that." Beca replied before taking a big gulp of beer.

"Come on Beca, you're basically eating her out with your eyes!" Beca spat her beer out and laughed a laugh that caught a few people's attention. She smiled at the onlookers before looking back at Jesse.

"Okay, okay. Look – She's drop dead gorgeous. Sexy as hell and has a really amazing personality. I'm not going to lie. She's the whole package." Beca carried on talking as she caught eyes with the redhead who was still dancing with her friends across the room. "But, I'm new here. I'm pretty sure she's recently broken up with someone. I don't want to mess anything up."

"Beca. Shut the fuck up." Beca's mouth fell open as she heard Jesse speak those words. "She's into you, you're obviously into her. Just go for it. Let whatever happens. Happen." Beca bit the inside of her lip and nodded in agreement. The brunette realised she really had nothing to lose, all of her family and friends were back in the States. The only person she really cared about at the moment was Chloe. As these thoughts crossed Beca's mind, the brunette looked over to the redhead who was staring lustfully towards her.

Beca chugged her beer and walked over to the redhead who had two shots of vodka in her hand. The girls linked each other's arms and did the shot. The previous song ended and Timber by Kesha started and pretty much everyone in the room cheered and began to dance. Beca and Chloe could not be closer to each other, the redhead had her arms draped around Beca's neck and was moving her body against hers. The two sang to each and as the chorus began they both began to jump up and down with the rest of the people in the room. The flat practically turned into a barn dance, people were swinging people around and changing partners. Everyone was having such a great time, laughing and sharing good times with each other. The song came to an end but another great song started immediately. Dynamite by Taio Cruz had everyone singing at the top of their lungs. By this point Beca had turned Chloe around and was grinding up against her to the beat. Chloe looked over her shoulder at Beca and grinned a grin that made Beca's heart skip a beat. Beca leaned into the redhead and kissed her passionately in front of everyone. The Barden Bella's all cheered and clapped as they witnessed the two girls gettin' it on, on the dance floor. The two stopped their heated kiss and blushed as they picked up on everyone cheering them on. The two fell into a fit of giggles and agreed on getting more drinks from the kitchen.

After several more hours of dancing and drinking, the party was still going strong. But Chloe couldn't take it anymore. She had to have Beca. The brunette had left Chloe to say goodbye to Jesse who was trying to sneak out with Aubrey. When the brunette returned she captured Chloe in a lingering kiss. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her into Chloe's bedroom. She shut the door so the room was pitch black. "Chloe…" Beca breathed.

"Beca, I can't wait. I need to have you." The redhead replied as she shut her eyes.

"I was going to say the exact same thing." Chloe could hear the smirk in Beca's voice. The redhead pulled the smaller girl towards her and pressed their lips together. Beca wasted no time in using her tongue, and neither did Chloe. The kiss was extremely heated and the two were getting more turned on by the second. "Chloe, take your dress off and lay on the bed." Beca demanded with a sexy tone in her voice. Chloe did as she was told. As the redhead took her dress off, Beca took hers off too. They couldn't see each other in the darkness which created more excitement. Even when Beca was on the other side of the room, Chloe could feel the connection of chemistry the two shared. It was so intense, and the redhead knew that it was definitely too good to waste.

Beca walked over to the bed and found Chloe laying down as she was told. The brunette straddled herself over the redhead and their lips instantly met. Chloe felt Beca's hands slide down her neck and land on her boobs. The brunette kneaded them which earned herself a moan from the redhead. Beca needed to feel more of the beautiful body underneath her, she slowly pulled down the straps of Chloe's bra. As she did, Chloe arched her back letting Beca's hand slip underneath her and unclipped the piece of material. Beca chucked it across the room and her mouth almost immediately was licking Chloe's left nipple. Chloe's body reacted as her hips raised into Beca's and her nipples stiffened. Not forgetting to give the other pink mountain attention, Beca put Chloe's right nipple in between her teeth which made another delicious moan fall from Chloe's lips.

Before exploring Chloe's body further Beca went back up to kiss Chloe. She kissed he mouth and made her way up her soft jaw, nipping ever so slightly until she reached a point that made Chloe squirm underneath her. "God Chloe, you're so, so sexy." Beca whispered in Chloe's ear before continuing the kisses back down Chloe's neck. Chloe responded by running her hands through the dark, flowing hair that belonged to Beca. The brunette sat up and took her bra off, wanting to be even closer to the redhead. After doing so she was back to trailing slow kisses down the redhead's sexy, toned body that drove Beca crazy. As the shorter woman got down to the top of Chloe's pants she knew they had to go. Without a though Beca pulled them off in one quick rip that drove Chloe ballistic. "Oh god Beca, please." Chloe moaned causing Beca to smile.

Not wanting to leave the woman waiting, Beca kissed up Chloe's left thigh and pushed her tongue into the taller woman's centre. "Fuck, Beca!" Chloe bucked at the deepening of Beca's tongue. The brunette sucked on the redhead's clit before pushing a finger into the soaking wet girl underneath her. The redhead was moaning and it was music to Beca's ears. She added another finger and pulled them both in and out causing Chloe to roughly pull Beca's hair and bite down on her bottom lip. As Beca's tongue massaged Chloe's clit, her two fingers were working their magic and driving Chloe crazy. Beca curled her fingers inside Chloe and hit the sweet spot. Chloe let out a moan louder than ever and break the skin inside her mouth. Beca continued changing the speeds of her rhythm, never letting Chloe get used to the feeling. "Beca, I'm so close." Chloe moaned out. "Oh shit Beca! Don't stop. Oh my god. Fuck!" Beca carried after Chloe had fallen off the edge of ecstasy. She began to slow down as she lifted her head up and kissed the redhead in a deep kiss filled with her taste. "Beca, that was fucking amazing." Chloe spoke between kisses "Now it's your turn." Chloe grinned mischievously and rolled Beca over so they switched positions.

Chloe's back was facing the door as she used her hands to massaged Beca's amazing tits. But Beca could clearly see that the door was open and a dark figure was stood in the door way. "Chloe. Someone's here." Chloe carried on "Chloe, stop. There's someone in the doorway!" Chloe sat up and looked over her shoulder. Before either of the girls could say anything else, a deep voice shout "What the FUCK is going on here?!"

* * *

**That _was_ a long chapter, huh? :) Please let me know what you think, I love it when you do. **

**A bit of a cliffhanger I know... But a new chapter will be updated soon xxx**


End file.
